Dust 3 Confirmed
by Corncake Man
Summary: An extremly random adventure With no actual main character, where everything can happen. When i say everything, i mean everything! A text me and a friend wrote over the web through steam (ikr, pain in the ass). if you see many mistakes, don t be harsh we are typing extremely fast and some mistakes are meant to be there.
1. Dust 3 Confirmed

Dust 3 confirmed

*tune Mad World music* (fat black kid singing) *royalty free music appears*

elsa and spiderman wlaks down the road, ralph as the moon howling. spiderman takes off his mask and turns out to be a terrorist.

"Allahu Akbar" he says and takes a bomb out of his beard

*explosion*

detective shows up and finds elsas molested body

Sherlock then says: " What if Spoodermen was not kill?

but first "this woman has been murdered, and somebody is responsible"

While he was thinking at the crime scene, he heard some music coming closer and closer

ralph moon goes down and sun with terrorist face shows up

"Granada" he screams with a groan

he jumps on the grenade like albert potato and all the policemen around him are blasted into the air

Ralph Moon was having a stroke at the view of Sherlock on the grenade, and died from Cancer

terrorist sun laughs while darude - sandstorm begins playing

He starts rushing Sherlock with a PP-Bison: Sandsprayed

sherlock blocks his bullets with a banana on a spoon

The banana suddenly opened on the tip revealing a barrel

"heil hitler" sherlock said while he shot terrorist sun with banana bullets

Terrorist Sun tripped on a banana peel, while dodging the bullets at the same time

Terrorist Sun slided on the banan peel all the way to sherlock, and bit sherlock in his crotch

Sherlock then said: "I got balls of steel" While pointing the banana barrel at Terrorist Sun

he shot Terrorist Sun in his faze, and blood flooded everywhere. But it wasn't blood, it was...

yoghurt! he missed and hit the innocent yoghurt bystander behind Terrorist Sun

sherlcok and terrorist Sun said at the same time: "I really want some yoghurt", and music began playing in the background

*tune I Came To Dig- MC Rap*

suddenly minecraft TNT rains from the sky

They saw the one dropping the TNT, it was Spoodermen and...

Sherlock said "Use your electrode gun" and they both began shooting at sppoodermen

Spoodermen laughed evily and stated: "I am not nad will not be kill"

his companion, bad luck brian, shows up behind his back

"k" he says

Terrorist sun threw his banana peel into the skies and bad luck brian slipped on it

Bad luck brian died from fall damage, and couldn`t spawn due to a VAC-ban

It was Gaben who banned him with his ban hammer

"Its just me, Gabe Newell" Gaben stated while floating above Spoodermen, Terrorist Sun and Sherleek.

"after nine years of development, it will hopefully have been worth the wait" he said while eating snadvich

Floating downwards pointing at James Bond and says: "My favorite class is the Spy"

Bond steps out of the shadows and says "the name is bond, James Bond"

And Behind James Bond stands another figure: "Bont, James Bont" he says

Then that evil guy from the simpsons appears with a flamethrower and tries to burn Bont, but instead he burns...

Then Gaben gives Terrorist Sun a "Shadow Case" while Terrorist Sun gives Gabe 21kr. "Thanks and have fun" he says while disapearing in his holyness

Terrorist Sun opens the shadow case and finds AWP - allahu akbar coloured

*explosion* Sherlock, Terrorist Sun and Spoodermen faints and wakes up later in a TARDIS

but The Doctor is nowhere to be seen, instead they see a green, fat and big shaped figure

It says "I am Homer Simpson, and I ate the nuclear power plant"

But as he turns arround, it wasn`t Homer. IT WAS SHREK!

Everybody was like "woah, i just got shrekt"

Then Shrek started yelling: " WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MAH SWAMP"

Before they could answer, a new creature stepped in through the door and said "I am Fatov, tha Roooler ov tha Yooniverse"

Behind him they saw some sort of elephant? "I am Shnabel-A, the almighty" he stated cockily

Fatov hit Shnabel-A with his giant penis eye stilk and they began fighting

It was a gay cat fight, and nobody cared. except for them

Meanwhile, shrek had already eaten sherlock. Spoodermen noticed, and fell on a button in the tardis when he tried to run

The button started playing epic BvS soundtrack

The tardis also began making wheezing sounds and shrek and spoodermen began fighting

Terrorist Sun started running into the depths of the Tardis, trying not to get kill by the 4 way fight

a man with a sonic screwdriver appeared and terrorist sun quickscoped him with his AWP

"Eat on that u cheecky scrub" he said. It was the Tenth Doctor AKA David Tennant

Terrorist Sun walked over the quickscoped man, and didn't notice The Doctor's skin began glowing

He suddenly heard all the fighting stop in the control room, and heard a voice. "Where is evryboty" a scottish voice asked

Terrorist sun was frightened, but decided to try to quickscope shrek to he could get out of the tardis. meanwhile the doctor rose

"I am The Doctor, and you are a faggot" The Doctor stated while backstabbing Terrorist Sun with the screwdriver

"Noooooo!" Terrorist sun screamed in a darth vader voice while he died

*tune sad violin*

The Doctor said "Allons-y" and walked into the control room. There he found a suprise...

It was Walter White

He was in a hazard suit with crystal meth in his hands. he said "it's not what it looks like" and flashed his eyes from siden to side

The Doctor smiled and said: "blaze weed m9"

The doctor was so concentrated with sharing his weed with Walter white, that he didn't notice shrek hanging from the ceiling

Shrek had his eyes on the Walters man-ass

shrek said "look at that booty" and began jacking his giant ogre dick

making to much floppy sounds with his ogre organ, Walter and Doctor saw him

they opened their mouthes in suprise, but was almost drowned in ogre cum

Walter died from sperm ogredose, but The Doctor managed to run off into the woods

Shrek tried to follow, but he didn't fit through the door

Then he yelled: "DONKEH"

Donkey jumped out of shrek's pocket andimmediately ran after the Doctor

*tune epic Matrix chase music*

the doctor found a car in the forest and drove away in it. Donkey followed with a motorbike made out of leaves and branches

The Doctor looked back in awe as he saw Shrek driving the TARDIS flying behind Donkeh

he didn't notice the big cliff right infront of him

as he turned he screamed: "JERONIMO!" and drove off together with donkeh on his leaf mobile

they fell down the cliff, and landed on a big nuclear bomb

* You`ve doomed us all" a man with a glass of milk stated

Shrek in the Tardis didnt see the nuclear bomb and flew right into it. Before the explosion they could hear a voice say "allahu akbar"

The Doctor managed to drive on the line with the explosion, but Donkeh died during the 9/11 re-enact

the doctor was launched into space as the whole Earth exploded

saying: "k" as he flew into the vacum

he was picked up by a dalek space ship

and inside was Gabe Newell. the doctor said "kan i be admin?"

"k, m8" GabeN said while giving him admin preservs. and then the Doctor an Gaben ruled the world and lived happily ever after

"Counter-Terrorists Win"

Made by: Der Arzt and Corncake Man


	2. Half Life 3 Confirmed

Dust 3 Confirmed 2: Half life 3 confirmed

"After 9 years of travel, it has hopefully been worth the wait", Gaben said as the threw the doctor out of his dalek spaceship and flew away. The Doctor looked at his surrondings. He was on a strange planet filled with aspargus and zombie octobuses. He started walking, he started heraring weird noises. When he came into the forest he heard a voice say "oke" from a treetop. It looked like a monkey, but as the person jumped down it was Oke Guy. The doctor said "hi". Suddenly from behind he heard an explosion. He looked behind him and saw a mushroom cloud rise. The Doctor and Oke Guy started walking towards the shroom. It was over 9000 kilometers away, so they had to stop for a rest after a couple of hours. But suddenly the ground began shaking. The shaking became stronger and louder, as they looked at the shroom a big figure appeared. The doctor immediately recognized him. "but... but.. how?" he said. It was Terrorist Sun! "I'm beeeeeeeek" he said. "You didn't realize I also could regenerate?". "Oke" Oke Guy said. Teroorist sun put his hand in his hairy vagina and pulled out four creatures, one red, one yellow, one purple and one green. The four creatures lined up behind Terrorist Sun, and started singing the theme of the nazis. **tune Hotline Bling.** The doctor's eyes exploded and everything was covered by orange juice. "Jarate!" He heard an australian yell. Right afterwards, Sniper jumped at the doctor with his bushwanker and chopped him into pieces. "Dodge this" sniper said. As the Sniper was done with The Doctor, he sensed someone standing behind him. Oke Guy's head grew until it was the size of an elephant, before he swallowed sniper. Teletubbies took out their guns. And shot Oke Guy, however Oke guy simply said "Oke" and the bullets stopped mid-air. Teletubbies immediately threw their guns at Oke Guy, hoping to kill him. All of the guns hit Oke Guy in the throught, killing him instantly. The teletubbies lined up between oke guy and terrorist sun to dance a celebration dance. They were instantly fully charged body shot penetrated from inside oke guy's body. Out of Oke Guy`s anus, crawls Sniper out. "Machina is OP", terrorist Sun shouted while pulling out his AWP. About to quick-scope sniper, but someone touched his shoulder. "What looks like corncake?" Terrorist Sun turned around. "your face" Corncake man said. As he took a bucket and covered it over Terrorist Sun`s face. Terrorist Sun was confused, and couldn't stop sniper from running away and getting backup. Once Terrorist Sun took off the bucket, Corncake Man and Sniper was gone. He layed down on the ground and looked into the sky. He saw a bright light, and a silhouette of a pig. **tune Spider Pig**. "I would like some bacon" he said with a grin. Spider pig opened his mouth and spewed out tons and tons of fried bacon in an attempt to drown terrorist sun. But Terrorist Sun just swallowed it all, with lots of chocking and gagging noises. He pooped out a shoe made out of compressed bacon. The shoe said: "I am bacon shoe, and I will conquer infinity". "Not when i`m around" another voice said. It was Fatov! "I am Fatov, tha Rooler ov tha Yooniverse", he said while using his penis eye stilk as a golf club and hit bacon shoe away. "I'll be back", bacon shoe shouted. "I will finnish what you started" A man with a metal mask stated. Before bacon shoe disappeared into space, he threw a paper plane at kylo. He opened it, and it said "I'm proud of you, son". As Kylo, Fatov and Terrorist Sun

stood there and looked at eachother, another voice appeared. It was a crying voice, saying "Donkeh" in a sad way. All of them was taken by shock, it was Shrek AGAIN! The only one who wasn't suprised was Terrorist Sun. He just said "Welcome back, mother". As Shrek walked over to the ring of people, they decided to make a team. Bacon shoe fell down from the sky to join them. "Who shall be the leader, then?" Bacon Shoe asked. "Let's vote", Kylo suggested. "Or let the rooler of the yooniverse be the leeder, I vote for me" Fatov said. "I vote for me", shrek said. "None of us shall be the leader" another voice said. As the team turned they saw Ralph Moon.

Meanwhile, in another part of the galaxy, Sniper and Corncake man was gathering an opposing team. So far it was Corncake Man, Sniper and GabeN. They were on Earth, trying to recruit Dalai Lama. They had sent out invitations to multiple peolpe and creatures waiting for them to show up. Gaben said "I think we need a total of six team members". "Alright, fat boyah" Corncake Man replied. Dalai Lama said "I will only join the battle if you give me three magical socks". GabeN reached into his pants and pulled up three socks "Thanks and have fun" he said. Dalai Lama instantly grew a hitler mustache and began speaking german. "Ich habe Sauerkrut in meine lederhosen", he said. Hitler ran over to a teleporter and dissapeared. "I built that", corncake man said. "Damn, Daniel!" another person said. He was wearing a robe, so they couldn't see his face. He said "Hitler went to Evil Team to join them. Now you need more than 6". As he removed his robe, it was Bat Stabbing Snape. He then said "Gaben, are we not team super OP because u hev admin." Gaben then looked at him and said: " ehh, no. The doctor betrayed me and took all the admin preserves for himself". "Are you yanking my crank" a new man said. It was that black guy from hot shots 2. "We can do this together" Spoodermen said. "Yes" another voice said. "Teamwork is really important". A T-Rex stated. The team gathered in a ring, discussing who the leader would be. "I should be the leader, because I am Gaben, your lord and savior and I will give you steam sales". Gaben said. "Fair enough" The circle said. Everyone stared into the sky looking like they were ready for battle, just as if it was the end of a movie with a sequel.

 **To be concluded...**

 **Mad bye: Ralph Moon and Terrorist Sun.**

31


	3. Team Fortress 3 Confirmed

Dust 3 confirmed

Team Fortress 3 confirmed

On the planet of Gay, Gabe, and his men are looking for the Evil Team.

Black guy from hot shots 2 suddenly hears a propeller plane over his head

corncakeman sees a wild bacon shoe in a distance and shouts firmly "oye m8s, i se a wild BACON SHOE"

Bacon Shoe luaghs evily and turns to Kylo Ren next to him and says:" Find him and kill him".

"Of course, father" he says and sits into a kamikaze plane to join shrek in the air

sniper sits calmly in a watchtower in a distance drinking HIS OWN PISS like its a sunny sunday morning

"Hoot" He says while firing rapidly at Kylo and Shrek in their kamizkazee planes

he used SCAR-20 to spam the planes, trying to blow them up. "Autosniper is 4 noobs" kylo said before he exploded into rainbow dust

sniper hears a branch snap behind him,he turns around only to face the one and only JuanDeagMan...

"ONE DEAG"! a random theme song starts playing as sniper gets headshoted by a deagle safari mesh

T-rex saw the drama in the tower and got a 'nam flashback

as he gets one' tapped by OD man jon snow thinks to himself "i know nothing"

"We need 2 quickscope them, dat is only way for them to be kill" Bat Stabbing Snape says, while eating a cigar

He pulls 2 snipers out of his coat and hands one to Egon Olsen, who just came up from the ground

fatov then jumps ontop of adolf lama as he screams "cyka blyat"!

"Jeg har en plan" Says Egon, while picking his nose.

Fatov rides his mighty stead, adolf lama, into the battle while screaming "Kazooooo!" the sounds of the kazoo can now be heard all over the land. Hitler flips over in his grave shaking hands with stalin as the the sound fades away along with the daylight

"Just do it"! a scream can be heard saying in the distance

While Egon and Bat spabbing snape is having a sniper/deagle war with JuanDeagMan, shia labeufs face appears in a cloud

next to him pops the little posessed child from teletubbies up and screams "those who defy me and my laws will be sendt to a place to rott away for all eternity" then she laughs and goes away. back to her mom who just came home from sucking 3 BBC's

"My father says this mummy is worth millions" a monkey with golf club and ham says, behind JuanDeagMan

He put the ham on juandeagmans head, and hits him with the golf club. Juandeagman flew into shias huge mouth

ralph moon walks down the road thinking to himself "FUCK, i want a dounut" as he molests the newly burnt body of a kid named Kylo Ren...

"Y are u such a faggot?" Ralph asks Kylo, as he slaps him with a jar of grass

Meanwhile, shrek in his kamikaze plane and fatov on adolf lama was trying to kill gaben and black guy from hot shots 2

black guy from hot shots 2 uses gaben as his shield because he has so much money he can afford a translplant of his massive balls (that are blue, becaus ehe dosent get laid)

Shrek then quietly hums:" Maybe i should start in the porn buissnuiss". As he he creates a rape face

his rape face blinds gaben. Gaben screams "My eyes!" The goggles do nothing!"

he tries to walk around, but without knowing it he pressed the button... he relesed them all. part 3 for every valve game ever...

"K" he says as he earns 999999999999999$ dollars in one second

gaben falls to his knees and begins crying

he lelz, as he falls on the ground thinking why now?

Shrek stares at him, thinking: "My job here is done, as he flyes off into the sunset"

shrek flies staight into black guy from hot shots 2, but something very suprising happens... : he whips his masive green ogre cock out and

he thinks of walter whites ass while he jacks off rapidly and ejaculates all over the battlefield

But all the cum never hits the ground, instead it was airshot by someone. Out of the shadows he reappears:"Bond, James Bond" He says

wiping the green ish cum from his tuxedo and then shooting shrek in the face with a silenced AWP Elite Bulid

"That was ez" James says, while James Bont walks up next to him: "Indeed" Bont agrees

gaben and black guy from hot shots 2 began fighting adolf lama an fatov. Fatov pulled uóut his giant penis eye stilk and hit black guy from hot shots 2 in the face

*smack*

"Are you janking my crank" Black guy says as he faints from the cock slap.

Bat stabbing snape and Egon comes to help gaben out. "Jeg har en plan" Egon says as he pulls out a rubber duck and some duct tape. "Wholemax, Egon" Bat stapping snape says

he showed the rubber duck up his anal pise and taped his fot to his extremly small pinkytoe as he said

"Denne ideen er like rå som en potet ute på dato" Egon says. As a person aproches them

The person turns out to be a stranger. He says "hello, my name is ben willy the hillbilly"

and i would like to stick my pickle down your sticlkle iclke, and wiggle your tiggle in my iggle

"A little fight in you, I like that" a new person in green and purple states

It was the riddler!

no? it was the fididler

"Riddle me this faggots, what is fat and knows everything, but can`t count to 3?" fiddle riddler said

Everyone was thinking about this riddle when a voice behind the riddler says: "Riddle me this. What looks like corncake?"

"am i blind or does this faggot ass piece of SHET look like he was imported to a gay bar for eldery" ? shouts a wild t-rex

"You son of a bitch" Corncake man tells T-rex, due to the fact that he interupted him

Suddenly Ben Willy the Hillbilly interrupts everyone and says: "Roses are red. You are dead. And so is Fred." Everyone turned around to see the T-rex and Fred from Scooby Doo die from ebola

then moses came from the sea, shouting " Roses are red, My name is Dave. This poem makes no sense, Microwawe"

"Shoot up man" Bat Stabbing Snape shouts, as everyone turns to him

"Where the hell is terrorist sun, ralph moon, bacon shoe and spoodermen?" Gaben asks

*pow* it says as a white sticky liquid ish thing sticks to gabens back

He couldn`t move but understood what had happened: "Ur so fat, its impossible to miss ur azz fggt" spoodermen states cockily as Ralph, Sun and Shoe laughs in the background

"What? Did you team up with those three guys?" Corncake man asks. "There's a new team now" Terrorist Sun says

spooderman says calmly "WAT DE FUK ES U TALKIN BOUT"?

"The team we talked aboot, u fokin idiot" Ralph states annoyed.

"oh rite, i forget" spoodermen said as he made a bubble out of spiderweb around the new team, and terrorist sun pressed a big red button. The whole planet of Gay exploded and the asian in the back of the classroom shouts: "hah! Gaaaayyyyyy!"

To be continued

Created by: Animely, John Cena and JuanDeagMan


	4. Portal 3 Confirmed

Dust 3 Confirmed 4: Portal 3 Confirmed

Over the hills and far away, power rangers come to smoke weed everyday

Only hours after the shootings on the planet Gay, a couple of survivors is on Gay`s moon after the explosion

the power rangers were in the middle of a 4some when they saw 5 guys falling from the skies and landing in a bouncy castle

"Let`s go check it out" The Pink ranger said, as the others agreed with a moan

when they came to the bouncy castle entrance, the first thing they saw was Gaben flipping his butterfly knife

"It costs 99999$ on the market" as he flips with his Butterfly Knife: Damen The Hamster skin

The red power ranger stuck his hand in his pocket to get money, but it was already gone. Gaben smiled and said "thanks, and have fun"

The knife he bought was Battle Scarred. The red power ranger died by Gabe Newell`s social experiment

Green power ranger wanted to avenge his friend, and chased gaben into the sunset

However it wasn`t the sunset, it was Terrorist Sun!

The two remaining power rangers greeted Moses Dave, Bat Stabbing Snape and ben willy the hillbilly. The last guy had a fucked up face, so they couldnt see who it was

"We have to assemble a task-force to save ValvE and gaben, we must help gaben." Bat Stabbing Snape spoke wisely, They seemed to agree as they ran after gabe

They followed gabe and green power range rinto terrorist suns mouth

Inside it was completly dark, but they could hear a high, overpitched song coming closer and closer. Really fast

*tune Ill make a man out of you*

The light went on as they saw a bunch of menn, wearing foxy clothes running towards them.

They were behind their leader, the great Reven Rask

"Who dares to stand up infront of Revene?" Rask asked with slight anger in his voice, as Rolf started smelling his finger

Ben Willy the Hillbilly said "lick my dick, you prick"

Reven Rask turned to his menn and laughëd, as he turns towards Ben Willy and the others again he says: "Is that a challange?"

Gaben, the three power rangers, bat stabbing snape, ben willy the hillbilly and The mysterious face fucked man all teamed up and said "YEAH!"

Revene looked at eachother and smiled insanely to eachother as they already knew... they would win, because they can`t loose

*tune Miley Cyrus - wrecking ball*

As they were about to fight they were now confused

Moses Dave, who was standing in the back, said "I don1t want to live on this planet anymore", melted and slipped through the drain

*tune Ill make a mann out of you* "Thats better" Rask said, as he was ready to fight again

Revene and the other guys began fighting in slow-mo

Rask rushed with his Family Buisnuiss, not missing with a single bullet

Gaben, Bat stabbing snape and the power rangers had more holes than Jarlsberg. Only BWTHB and MFFM survived

Revene now took their ultimate pose, stunning BWTHB and MFFM.

They captured them and took them to their secret base in Terrorist Sun's left knee

As they woke up, they were not alone in their cells

They were accompanied by Joey

"As i tried the Super Subway Tex-Mex Burger they kidnapped me" Joey said

"I was trying to do a hands free challenge with extra wasabi and mayonaisse, but Revene stole my food and raped me"

"K" Ben Willy said, understanding his surrondings

"Gay" he followed up with

*tune heavy metal music* As they turned they saw a man with blue clothing and a tall, blue and white hat

He stared at them all with a rape face

"You are a bunch of faggots" Heavy Metal Soldier stated as he screamed awfully loud afterwards

Torrorist Sun felt a itch in his kneecap because of all the people there. He chopped it off with a katana

As the people fell out of his knee, they became regular size. (Which is the same size as Terrorist Sun)

MFFM was coved in blood, and everybody immediately realized who it was!

It was Vin Diesel

He slept on the ground because his engine was off. He was out of diesel.

Revene, Ben Willy, Sun and the rest was looking at eachother, wondering "what happens now"

Ben willy looked up and said "theres a guy in the sky". A commentator voice shouted "AND HIS NAME IS JOHN CENA!"

A chair flew from nowhere hitting Joey in the back of the head

He fainted and started an earthquake as he hit the ground

Vin Diesels unconsious body rolled down a cliff, as everybody said: "the 2012 apocalypse is real!"

As he rolled down, his body was slowly transormed into a red and white trailer. *tune Transformers theme"

As he assembeld it wasn`t a Megatron, it was Maggotron!

"Die maggots!" he said

As he fired rockets towards everybody

They would all have died if unkillable medic didn't show up with a projectile shield

"The Unwanted Squad!" The cheered as they saw Unpredictable Engieneer stand next the Unkillable Medic

Maggottron shot at Unpredictable enginerr, who was standing still. but suddenly he moved to the side and all the rockets hit a mirror and reflected back at maggottron

Maggotron suddenly realized he was in deep shit as he looked up. It was his master`s space ship. As Maggotron was teleported into the ship

Suddenly Unexpected Pyro showed up behind him and killed him with a crit from his Powerjack

"How the hell did you get in my ship!" Fatov screamed at Unexpected Pyro

Before he could answer, John Cena flew through the wallm into the ship and slam dunked Unexpected Pyro into a basketball hoop

Into the room came Shrek and screamed "What the hell are you all doin!"

Nobody had a good answer

"I thought so" Shrek answerd as he left in the darkness with a swosh

Fatov was so busy with all the bullshit going on in his ship, he didn't notice he was flying straight into Shnabel-A's snabel

"What the fu-" Shnabel-A was cut of mid-sentence as they crashed

Frank Drebin showed up and put up a police band saying "police line - donut cross" around the crash site

His boss was already at the scene

Revene, Ben willy and Sun, who all for some reason became friends, ran over to the crah site

They went to Unexpeted Pyro and saw Drebin stand next to him: "This Man has been murdered and somebody is responsible" as they all get a deja vju

Soldier came out of the ship, dancing a retarded dance. *tune - Friends!"

"I fight for my friends" He states with a small kind smile

Vaas shows up and ask everybody "Did I ever tell you what the definition of insanity is?"

Unpredictable Engie shows up ifront of him and says "Nope" with a giraffe neck

Sniper joker crawls out of Unpredictable engies mouth and says "Jumpin' around like a kangaroo"

Sniper Joker pulls out a 2 meter barrled revolver and shot at the group of people

He hit everyone in their knee with only one shot

"I just to be a faggot like you, then i got a arrow in the knee" Heavy Metal Soldier stated

He died happily with his best friend, the grim reaper, beside him

Hello Darkness My Old Friend...

Everyone began crying, even Sniper joker. His make-up was removed by tear, but he copy/pasted it back onto his face

As they all went to Heavy Metal Soldiers funeral they all cried and weeped like they lost their very own Damen The Hamster

Ben Willy started singing "It's been a loooooong day, without you my friend. And ill tell u all about it when i see you again"

As everybody else starts singing with him: "TILL I SEE YOU AGAIN"

Chorus: "ooo-oo-ooooooh-oh"

As the coffin burst open: "Shut the fuck up" Geavy Metal Soldier screams as he becomes a black hole

He suks everything inside, even time itself

"I was only nine years old..." as everything became white

Ellis opened his eyes and sat up in bed.

"It was all a dream?" He thought

Shrek flew in through his window. "Or was it?" he says

Ellis was about to respond but his head exploded by the impact af Rasks fist.

Shrek shouted "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?" and began fighting Reven Rask

*tune Star Wars Duel of The Fates*

Nick came in and called them faggots.

"I`m Nicholas, but you can call me Nicholas" he states right into Sniper Jokers face

They all began laughing. They became friends and watched a movie together, and had fun until they fell asleep... But will they wake up? Find out next time on...

Dust 3 Confirmed!

To be resumed

Made by Animely and Joeghurt


	5. Left 4 Dead 3 Confirmed

Dust 3 confirmed 5: Left 4 Dead 3 confirmed

In the dreams of Nicholas, there was a hamster

The hamster was in the middle of a lightsaber duel with Kung Fury

"Sooparhelt" Fury screamed as he jumped off the tower, on top of a shreks cock

Shrek grabbed his dick, trying to squash kung fury

Kung Fury immedtly dodged the squasher and died from canzur

Hamster walked over to shrek and gave him a high five. He said, in a dark, darth vader-like voice: "Together we will take over the world and nobody can stop us"

"Then u gonna love me" Batman from Marvel vs DC, said as he shot a grappling hook at hamsters little finger

The hamster said: You fool! I am Damen the Hamster! I crush everything that stands in my way!" as he slapped batman with is over-extended paw

Batman got tossed into a wormhole and dissapeared for eternity

Shrek and Damen laughs evily and suddenly begins staring at Nick, who was standning in the background. Nick wakes up.

"We're all going to hell" Nick screams as he grabs Shreks face

After this dream he was convinced shrek is evil, so he punches shrek in his face and launches him into space. tune One punch man theme

As Shrek fades in the darkness he states "I thought so"

Sniper joker got a feeling of deja vu, and suddenly Deja Vu comes into his room and says "Haven't we met before, monsieur?"

"Yes, we met at bahamas" sniper joker states as he shoots Nick in the back with a sunglass-es

Deja Vu looks at Sniper Joker with a pedo smile, before he kneels before him and takes out a diamond ring. "Sniper Joker, will you marry me?" he asks

"No, i don't want that" sniper joker says with a evil grin

"I see" Deja Vu says calmly. He grabs his nose and takes off his face, which turned out to be a mask. Now Sniper Joker could see it was actually Avatar Trump - the last wallbender!

"We need to build a wall" He says, a massive wall comes up from the ground with Trump on top of it.

He looks into the sky and sees a big ball of cobweb fall down like a meteorite. He uses his wallbending powers to catch it and take it to his headquarters, the Trump Tower

The web opnes. Revealing Terrorist Sun, Spoodermen, Bacon Shoe and Ralph Moon.

Reven Rask quickly runs over to Trump Tower and uses his tounge to stick to the window. He then asks "How did u get into dat web terrorist sun? u were outside yesterday u twat"

"Ahoor up fggt" he says while he farts which develops a radioactive explosion

Trump tower collapses as a guy with illuminati glasses shouts "Trump did 7/11!". He gets squashed by debris

Frank Drebin stands next to the fallen tower

His boss was already at the scene

"What is all this Frank?" he asks with a sigh

He answers "It seems the suspect, Terrorist Sun, is dead" (dun dun duuuuuun)

"Shut up, faggot" a ruff but soldier like voice screams. with heavy metal music in the background

Frank says "but... but..." but was interrupted when an orange clone trooper walks over to Trump, who was dying. The clone took off his helmet and turned out to be Kobe Bryant. Trump said: "Commander Kobe... Execute order 69" as he passed away with an orgasm sound

"K" kobe says as he becomes a pigeon and escapes life

Sniper Joker approaches the fallen tower. Heavy metal soldier sees him and charges at him like a demoknight

"Die faggot!" as screaming heavy metal music jams everyone ears

"Shrek is love, shrek is life" Sniper Joker whispred to himself before he was sendt flying into the air

It was Chocolate Mousse who threw him into the air

Heavy metal soldier got furious. He had been planning to rek Sniper Joker for years

Instead he hit chocolate mousse and both of them flew off a nearby cliff

John Travolta witnessed all of this and was confus

frank and ed decided to use travolta as a witness in court and kidnapped him and forced him into their white van

in the back of the van, travolta wasn`t alone. It was Joe. "While i was doing the double kebab super sandwich, i got kiddnapped" he said

"Today I'm doing the Carls Jr California classic double cheeseburger review!" Joe bursted out

He took out a camera and filmed himself. He shouted "I'm beeeeeeeeek!" so loud the walls of the van loosened and fell off

Next to the van stood a threthaning face. It was Ksiolejbt. With his rape face equipped

"Ah ah, ah ah!" "Yeo yeo Jinka, I will feed you to de lions!" he screamed in agony as he ran after the open van in normal speed, yet super fast, just like Reven Rask.

Suddenly ksi lost his face. revealing it was Reven Rask!

Slowly fading in came: "Let's get down to busines to defet the huns, did they send me daughters when i asked 4 suns?

"Someone asked for me?" Terrorist Sun said as his ghost flew grabbed Rask on his shoulder

"By binding the powers of moons and suns, i make the ultimate hybrid" as reven rask binds Ralph Moon with Terrorist Sun, making Ralph Sun!

The moon and the sun crafted by mistake a evil child known as Terrorist moon

They all ran after the van. Frank looked in the mirror and saw them. "Must go faster, must go faster", he told Ed, who was driving

But as they were about to drive fatser a voice said "Im sorry Frank, im affraid i cant let u do that" it was HOFF9000

HOFF9000 Then warped into reality, brutally murdered Joe who was having a mental breakdown after eating too much Tacos

Hoff9000 says "You shouldn't have hassled the Hoff" as he digested Joey. But it was too much to eat. He couldn't bear the weight of that fat bastard. He died from Joey ogredose and stopped the open van because he weighed so much it couldnt move

"Youre a bunch of fat faggots" Heavy metal soldier states as he starts screaming the alphabet

"ABCDEFGHJIUOPHYTMMBF!" Everyone was applausing

Ed, who turned out to be Heavy Metal Soldier's elementary school teacher, facepalmed so hard he slapped himself back to 1345

Ed flew though time and ended up inside the TARDIS, and there he was. The doctor!

"GREAT SCOTT!" The doctor shouted

"I met you in your future", the doctor said. "Let me introduce you to my friend, the Pun-isher". The Pun-isher said "You know how I escaped Iraq? Iran"

"That`s the best pun ive heard in ages!" Ed said as his mind exploded from pun twisten

"Hi everyone" a low young blond child voice said from back in the tardis

"Little pilip, come out of the closet now", the fourth doctor said as he travelled to the present just beside the van

The 4th Doctor walked out in style. as pillip walked out clumsly afterwards

Saying the word HELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

The Pun-isher got annoyed and brutally murdered pilip with his teeth. He got the taste of blood and couldn't stop there. He also murdered...

Ed`s lifeless corpse, he was quickly stabbed through the face by with a pair of batarangs

The tention buildt up as Ksi was raping John and Frank

They both died from hard anal penetration. Ralph Sun strapped Terrorist Moon to his back and used him as a jetpack. he carried Rask, Pun-isher and the doctor into the air

Pun-isher then said "I didn`t understood why the ball came closer, then it ht me" The whole planet blew up, "I guess i was One Pun-ch Man afterall" he followed up with

"Crispy Cream" "2012" l8er "I bet you don't even know 2+2!"

*tune Crispy Cream rap* Pun-isher, doctor, rask, terrorist moon and ralph sun flew on the ball to infinity and beyond.

Will they ever find siviliazasion? Will they not be kill? Find out in the season finale of DUST 3 CONFIRMED!

to be extended

mad world by: Animely, Joeghurt and Reven Rolf


	6. World War 3 confirmed

Dust 3 confirmed 6:

World War 3 confirmed

"Vi selte fra Karibien og ankret opp i natt" Pinky sang. Bob Dylan was heafbanging to the beat while Kaptein Sabeltann beatboxed as he2 siled across Mars med Wasser. "Captain we have a leek in our boaut" Tay Lopez said with concern. "Where?" Sabeltann asked. "Here in my garage" Tai answered. Sabeltann quickly checked the garage and found a farmer growing leeks. The farmer turned around. Sabeltann saw it was Jafar. He held a hole,"you see this hole?, im a piss in it" Jafar said as the hole grew wider. He took out his dick, but reconsidered. He put his hand into the hole and pulled out his car keys. He said "My name is Jafar. I come from afar. Theres a bomb in my car. Allahu akbar." as the car parked in the garage explosded. As the boat now got a gigantic leak, Fred said "Fuck her right in the pussy!" while grabbing a mic Micky Mouse was holding. They were both floating on a rubber duck beside the ship. Jafar was gone, but suddenly he jumped out of the water behind Mickey with a dagger. Jafar then stated "This is your eternal reward" as he killed a musquito on Mickeys shoulder. He immediately disguised as the musquito and flew away. He almost escaped the atmosphere, but was hit by a ball with some people sitting on it. The ball was made out of marud tortila chips and norges beste sjokolademelk. The people sitting on it was no other than...

The 4th doctor, the pun-isher, reven rask, terrorist moon and Ralph Sun. "K, m8s this is our stop" Reven Rask stated as they flew 69 miles per hour downwards. The ball pushed the rubber duck down into the sea, landing in Atlantis. The 4th doctor then smiled and said "Ive never actually been here before" while pushing pun-isher and stepping over him, for being in the way. The 4th doctor was crushed to death. Mickey, Fred, Rask and Pun-isher could see two b\giant huge armies inside an air bubble, one of elaphant people or somthing, and one of tall, pink penis eye stiklk weidoes. "Is this one of those cases where you have to choose side?" Rask asked. Shnabel-A, leader of the sigaretos told Fatov, the leader of the Luftwaffels "One does not simply invade my place bruh". Fred and Mickey immediately sympathised with Shnabel-A and tried to join his side in the _underwater, yet warm war with aircondition war,_ AKA World war 3. But before they got to the sigareto leader, they were stopped by a random dude. He said "Hello, my name is Tony Bamanaboni, would you like some life insurance yes?". Tony was quickly no-scoped by Terrorist Moon, "Shoot up m9, we dont wan any help from scrubs" . Terrorist Moon then died from cholera-aids, an illness he had struggeled with ever since he was created by accident. "Ralph Sun then cried faintly as both of their skins started growing and touching eachother. "Are they combining?" Random guy with a glass of milk asked. *Tune stopp, ikke mobb* The doctor, who had regenerated was so suprised by the epic combination, as well as the sudden cancerous music, he died from a heart attack. The 6th doctor was now really tired and fainted and died from age. Rask looked at war wondering "can i fight soon?" Fatov heard him and said "join my side, we have cookies and free gay sex slaves". Reven Rask and Pun-isher was convinced and ran over to fatov. The doctor had regenerated with a tiny brain this time. He died from confusion. The war was about to get intense but before it could go any futher they heard a angry scottish voice yell "WHAT ARE YOU DOIN IN MAH SWAMP!" Shnabel-A said annoyed "This is my swamp, u fokin degenerate". Shrek then pulled out a house serfisacate, clearly claiming Shrek as the rightfull owner. "Well shit", Shnabel-a said. Fatov then yelled "ATTACK!" and loaded his catapults with whiskey, the sigaretos' weakness. "Two can play that game" Shnabel- A stated cockily, as his sigaretos loaded their catapults with tex-mex burgers. Meanwhile, Terrorist/Ralph Sun/Moon combintion heated up so much all the water on Mars med Wasser boiled away. A small boat with two annoyed Navleloff fishermen fell into the heat of the battle. "This water has been murderd and someone is responsible" Navleloff Kaan stated while he ate a banana on a spoon. Navleloff Sec was hungry and ate his best friend. Shrek was also hungry and inhaled so forcefully, Navleloff Sec flew into his mouth. "Tiem 2 rek sum scrubs" he stated and began fighting both the sigatetos and the luftwaffels, because both of them was trying to occupy his home.

As the fighting went on a lot of of remeroble fazes was shown. The 10th doctor (because he have already died 2 times in the meantime), T-Rex, Revene and many more. All of them chose one of the two sides. Reven Rask had a thumb war with Mickey Mouse. When he won, he told mickey "you have one last chance. Join the dark side" **tune Bli med.** Mickey wanted to, but he couldn`t or else he would be killed by his boss. He said "Nupe". Rask shot him between his eyes with his family business. Rask was pleased with a sucsessfull kill, so he invited all the Rever on a lan-party next sunday. "We kan play tf2 bingo" he told Reven flesk, who was in the middle of killing sigaretos with his frontier justice. "Aight fat boyah" Flesk answered while running over to Rask, and giving him a high five. Revene asked the 10th doctor if he could take them to next sunday, cuz they didnt really care about the cookies and gay sex slaves. The 10th doctor simply answered "No, you don`t understand. Next sunday i will be quickscoped by Terrorist Sun in my TARDIS". He said with fright. All the Rever then commited mass suicide.

Now only one sigareto and one luftwaffel was left in the battle, as well as pun-isher and Fred. Shrek was having a rest. Fred and Pun-isher decided to team up so they would make thy ultimate pun! They put their head together trying to think. But their heads merged as Terrorist/Ralph Sun/Moon smashed them into eachother. He then came with the best pun ever for anyone to hear... "Hva sa mannen etter han spiste alt smøret? Smøret er vekk!" They said as the world started to rumble. Nobody understood it except Kaptein Sabeltann and Pinky. They laughed so much their lunges flew out thhier noses. Bob Dylan tried to laugh with them, but as he didn't understand it, it was really cringy. He died from embarrasment. Frank Drebin and Ed, came driving down from a top in their white van. They were singing and having a jolly good time. **tune nigga nigga**. Samuel L Jackson was in the 3rd passanger seat, looking at shrek hanging upside down in a tree. Now the only guys left in the two armies, were Fatov and Shnbal-A themselves. "Now that you don`t have a army for you to stand behind, you don`t look so big" Shnabel-A said as he drew out a lightsaber. "You underestimate my power" Fatov says as he ran at Shnabel-A with his lightsaber. As their lightsabers clashed, there came a huge flash of white light and fatov and shnabel-a fell asleep when a rift in time and space was created. Out of the rift came a three people, "it can`t be" Frank Drebin said. It was Sniper Joker, Heavy metal soldier and a judge who was going to judge the fatal duel. The judge was the one and only Damen The Hamster. Sniper Joker and heavy metal soldier were given a water pistol each. They turned their back to eachother and walked ten steps. They were both equipped with ambassadors so they had to go for headshots. Heavy metal soldier shot sniper joker with water in his eye, and sniper joker began crying. As Heavy Metal Soldier was gonna ask the judge, Damen was nowhere to be seen. "What the fuck" He said to himself. Meanwhile, the doctor had looked through the rift in time and space. He saw the inside of the TARDIS, on next sunday. He knew it was time and jumped through. Frank Drebin watched him and said "Good luck Doctor, you will need it" as Frank Drebin died from seeing how cool the doctor was. Ed then threw the unconsious bodies of Fatov and Shnabel-A into th rift, but they came a bit earlier than the doctor, and just on the outside of the tardis. Ed found one of the sigareto warriors, "a surrvivor?" ed asked himself. As he woke up the sigareto it screamed: "im beeeeeck!" IT was an evil outcast, made by mixing the DNA of Joey and a sigareto. Terrorist/Ralph Sun/Moon walked to Ed. Terrorist Ralph said: "We need to get the hell out of here m11" "You're God damn right" Ed stated. Heavy metal soldier was hugging sniper joker, and they became freinds. **tune Friends**. Terrorist Ralph ran into the back of ed`s van. "We are in the beam" he said. Using enigma codings trying to tell Ed that they need to get the hell out of there. Ed was confus and called Alan Turing. He came as fast as he could. Sniper joker and heavy metal soldier was trying to kill Joey sigareto so they could make funny costumes with his skin. "Im gonna make Double Cheese Sliced Burger Kebabs out of your toes" Joey Sigareto AKA Soey stated. Sniper joker chopped off his head. Ed, Alan and Terrorist Ralph were ready to leave, but Ed suddenly saw a man jumping out of a house door. "Jack Kelso!" Ed shouted as jack began shooting at him rapidly. "Wow" Ed said, Jack kept on shooting after over 17 rounds, he was hit in the knee. "Aaah, you crazy son of a bitch" Ed screamed. Jack Walked over to Ed and kicked him in his crotch. Ed screamed "AAAAHH! MY COCK!". And died from urin blære attack. Jack used his gun to fly away. Now the surrvivors were left for dead. Jack hit the van's four tires by accident whn he flew away. Suddenly a giant Chupacabra appeared. It had a name it was Nixon. USAS former presidential super visetd gardian general secretary. He said "Are you ready to RUMBLE?" Terrorist Ralph then said: "Oh yeah, i can feel it" with a sweaty, cringy rape smile. Shrek, who had been hanging in a tree for all this time, woke up and noticed the battle was over. He saw an injured man coming towards them in a distance. Shrek shouted "Latrine!". Shrek catched Latrine with open arms and asked: "Who did this to you?" he asked with concern. "They are angy Shrek, you or no one else is safe you need to hide!" he stated with his last breath. Shrek's eyes began flling with water, and sniper joker and heavy metal soldier came to comfort him. Terrorist Ralph was Netflix and chilling with hmself in the van. "This shit again?" Heavy Metal Soldier Asked, while rejusting his hat so it now points backwards. He prayed to Chuck Norris and the van exploded. In the explosion someone was standing, it was... it was... a guy with a glass of milk. "i see everything is going as i suspected" he stated with a slight grin. Of of his glass, he took out a couple of Illuminati glasses and put them on. It was never random man with a glass of milk or any guy with illuminati glasses. It was always Illuminati guy with a glass of milk! Shrek asked "Are you behind al of this?" Illuminati guy looked at Shrek and smiled "No offcourse not, this is all your doing. However i vivted and betted all of this happening. By the end of the day, i will make billions." "But who did you bet against?" Alan Turing asked. "Me" a dark, darth Vader-like voice said. It was Damen The Hamster. He threw a frisbee at Illuminati guy with a glass of milk. Illuminati guy has masterd the ways of unpredictlebleness, and simply took a step to the right. The frisbee took an u-turn and flew into Damen's face. Alan looked like he was dying on the inside. "Eg har fått AIDS" he said. Because he gave a narcoman a bj. He quickly died , which nobody seemed to take notice of. Damen and Illuminati guy began fighting over the billions of dollars. RJ Burger appeared at was like "u wot m8s". RJ Burger turned arround in awe and saw a man.. no it wasn`t a man, it was a ogre, not any ogre it was the ogre with the 3rd rarest hat in tf2 it was... Shreli with his KKK member. Shreli quickly quickscoped RJ, Alans corpse, Heavy Metal Soldier right knee and Damens imaginary friend. Sniper joker took a hoverboardout of his ear and said "finally". He jumped on the board as Shreli and Terrorist Ralph walked behind him. They were now a team, a cancerus but deadly team. "This board can't get us far, how we gonna get 2 hooker island?" They could then hear a bus being dragged across the land. High very rampaging drumming was heard aswell. In the distance they saw a man, a green man pulling the buss, while creating a beat. As he cam closer, Shrek was nursing Heavy metal soldier's knee and Damen was grieving over his imaginary friend. The buss dragger then said: "No ticket, no ride". The three team members took out their fake passports and sat into the bus. The dragger, who turned out to be a ninja turtle, suddenly got random spasms. The same did Hitler, who was hanging on the back. The bus began spinning and they all flew away to hooker island.

Shrek, Heavy Metal Soldier, Illuminati Guy and Damen stood there in silence. They had been hoping to get to fight these random fucktards, but was dissapointed. "Well due to my expectations, this planet is going to not explode, but implode." Illuminati Guy stated. And so it did. Heavy Metal Soldier was supposed to be dead long ago, so he created a paradix when he died again. Illuminati Guy and Damen The Hamster flew in space watching the planet turn into a hole. IT was a black hole sucking in all of time and space. Damen and illuminati guy had to hurry to hooker island so they could finish off the random fucktards before it was too late. So Illuminati Guy and Damen flew with the help of sv_cheats 1 in the search for hooker island. They noclipped all over the shrinking universe, and found it at last. Infront of Damen and Illuminati guy now stood, Sniper Joker, Teenage Mutant Ninja Drummer, Terrorist Wizard, Shreli and Batman with pyrovision and a boxtrot demo. It was 2v6, and semed unfair to Damen and Iluminati guy. Damen said "u such faggots go kys" i nvoice chat. "Rush B cyka blyat" Dimitri the cheeki breeki Russian answered. Behind Damen and Illuminati guy, now came Shrek, Dimitri, Heavy Metal Soldier, Sherlock and Gaben. "Lets finnish this" Gabe said. Batman said "Martha" and everyone got a flashback. XxSnopsnappers was about to shoot at Damens team, but they were out of ammo. So they decided to do it all fashion Norris style. The two teams ran at eachother. As Damen's and Shreli's fists met. They were absorbed by the black hole.

THE END?

Crafted bye: Animely and Joeghurt


End file.
